Feather Pen
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: M.E.C.H. are around again, but the Elite Guard had no plans to do this easily Sounded a little worse than it was supposed to Transformers Humanized sorry if you don't like
1. Chapter 1

_'I'm holding a feather pen to Silas. Why am I doing that?'_

* * *

**Vampirella's POV**  
I was in town hoping to buy some pink feathers and super glue for our next prank. I turned and walked across a dark alley when I heard a gun click. I turned round and immediately got out what I assumed was my stick...epic weapon.  
"What do you expect that to do?" Scrap I recognise that voice. It was one of the annoying humans who captured Breakdown. Not the main one though, I didn't know this guys name.  
I looked down...I'm holding a feather pen to Silas. Why am I doing that?  
"Aww scrap." I realised I had no weapon on me. I had a feather fight with my friend, Taryn, and I forgot my weapons afterwards.  
I just stared at the gun pointing towards me. I realised I couldn't run off since the alley sloped upwards and I didn't really do well with slopes. I knew that realistically I had no chance.  
"I advise that you come with me quietly."  
"That sounded pervish." Why? Why did I say that?

**Blurr's POV**  
How long does it take to buy pink feathers and super glue? Vampirella had been gone for 3 megacycles. I was really worried.  
"Hey Zippy don't worry about it, she'll be fine." Jazz tried to reassure me. "It's not like she's not got distracted and wondered off before."  
He was right, but she usually sends us a random message about whatever it has she's wondered off to see.

**Normal POV**  
Vampirella woke up to find out...she had no idea where she was. There were bars, she knew it was some kind of cell. She looked around to see if she was alone -she was- then to see if there was any way out. There wasn't. None that she could see. This wasn't going to be easy. She knew it would be a while until anyone noticed she was missing. It wasn't really strange for her to disappear for a few megacycles.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's-been-missing-for-nearly-a-full-day-there-has-to-be-something-wrong."  
Jazz sat next to Blurr, putting a servo on his shoulder. "Would it help if we tried to contact her?"  
The Intel agent nodded.  
-: Hello? :-  
-: ..azz...an't...ou :-  
-: V? I can't hear you. Where are you? :-  
-: ..azz!...ou...tured...ch...on't...ere...am...ou...me? :-  
-: V! :-  
-: _Static_ :-

Vampirella sat up as she heard her comm link go off. That was working, clearly.  
-: ...o? :-  
-: Jazz? I can't hear you :-  
-: ...an't...ou...re...ou? :-  
-: Jazz! Where are you? I was captured by M.E.C.H I don't know where I am. Can you hear me? :-  
-: _Static_ :-

Jazz sighed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear her and then it went staticy...But she answered at least, that's good. Right?"

Vampirella sighed. Well at least they were worried enough to call her.  
"Who were you talking to?" Someone asked. She didn't recognise the voice.  
"...Reda?"  
The guy shook his head. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."  
That was the wrong thing to say to Vampirella. She burst out laughing. The M.E.C.H guy looked confused, this wasn't the normal reaction.  
"I'm sorry that's just wrong! Look, don't expect to get a straight answer out of me."  
"We don't want answers-"  
Vampirella laughed again. "Not making this sound any better."  
"Your friend Breakdown escaped before we were finished. Now we need another test subject."  
The vampire nodded. "Yup, figures."  
All she needed to do was wait until someone opens the cell. She could escape from there.

Shockwave was trying to get a fix on Vampirella's location, but really wasn't doing a good job at it.  
"I can't find a signal." Shockwave said. "But that's doesn't...I mean the signal could just be hidden."  
Blurr nodded as Jazz put an arm around his friend. "She'll be fine."

"Tell me, how is it you're all in human form now?" Asked the apparent leader of M.E.C.H.  
Vampirella crossed her arms. "You're friend said you didn't want answers."  
Silas opened the cell as two others grabbed Vampirella's arms. She looked to the one on her right and elbowed him in a rather sensitive place. She managed to slip out of his now loosened grip, and punch the one on her right, the force of her metal servo knocking him out. She elbowed the first one also knocking him out. She did it all really quickly so they never had a chance to defend themselves.  
"Impressive." Silas clapped patronisingly.  
This was going to be tricky. Vampirella noticed the two guys she knocked out were armed. Unfortunately, so did Silas. He already pointed a gun at Vampirella.  
"Don't even think about it."

"We're getting a call!" Shockwave yelled. "It's M.E.C.H."  
"Answer it." Jazz ordered.  
"We did this with Breakdown, so it's only fair that we do this with Vampirella too." Said Silas on screen.  
Blurr heard this and walked to the screen. "What-do-you-mean-what-do-you-want?"  
Two M.E.C.H guys brought an annoyed Vampirella forward.  
"Turns out it's NOT just the ninja bot." She said sounding frustrated.


	3. Chapter 3

"V!" They yelled.  
Vampirella looked to the first guy she spoke to. "He lied about the questions."  
Her friends smiled. At least she was OK.  
"Now here is the deal." Said Silas. "We need a new test subject. Either we use her, or one of you replaces her. You're decision. Unfortunately survival is highly unlikely."  
Vampirella knew full well that they'd all be prepared to do that.  
"You do and I'll spread your ashes across Bramall Lane."  
"You have one hour to decide." Silas told them, cutting them off.  
One megacycle. Perfect. Plan B?

"So what do we do?" Jazz asked.  
Shockwave thought about this. "Well first we should contact everyone else, let them know what's going on."  
"Good idea."

Vampirella was back in the cell. She wasn't really that good at P over M. Good enough to move things but not good enough to break free from a cell.  
"So do you all have keys or just the higher ranking ones?" She asked the man who was told to guard her.  
He turned round. "Do you honestly expect me to tell you that?"  
No, she just hoped for him to move closer so she could see for herself.  
"I was just trying to make conversation."  
"Well shut your mouth before I shut it for you." He returned to his original place.  
She had heard that so many times. She stayed quiet for a while.

"W-well what are we going to do?" Knockout asked. Shockwave had just told everyone their situation.  
"We should let Vampirella get on with it herself." Megatron said. "I know that sounds mean, but knowing her she already has plans. If we interfere..." He couldn't carry on. Cybertron may think he was some heartless tyrant, but he did care for his creations.  
Mirage nodded. "You're right."  
"But what if she doesn't? Or what if her plans fail?" Jetstorm asked.  
Jazz sighed. "This is really tricky. We can't just leave her. But like Megs said, if we do interfere...Oh I don't know what to do!"

She tried again.  
"So where did Silas get those scars?" She asked.  
"That has nothing to do with you." He didn't move from his spot.  
"Something Military Based?" She guessed.  
He still didn't move but he did twitch. "Be quiet!"  
Not long now.

"We're debating whether we should interfere or keep back." Loki said. Jazz nodded. "Then why don't we do both?"  
Jazz gave him a confused look. "What?"  
Loki looked at Mirage. "Mirage, you turn invisible, correct?"  
He nodded. "I do."  
"Well if you were to turn invisible and, assuming you know where it is, go to the base and find Vampirella, then if she needs help you help her. If she clearly doesn't, keep back and let her carry on doing what she's doing."  
"I should be able to track where the video came from." Shockwave said.  
Jazz thought about this plan. "That's not a bad idea." He turned to Mirage. "If you're up for it, of course."

Just 2 cycles later.  
"So." She smiled as her guard sighed, probably rolling his eyes too. "You look young, are you on work experience or something." Her smile suddenly fades, realising that she had work experience at school soon.  
"I'm not telling you."  
She laughed. "Didn't your mother tell you killing is wrong?" She spoke to him as if he was three years old.  
"I won't be doing the killing."  
She nodded. "True." She stayed quiet for a few more cycles. She even went to the back of the cell and sat down, giving the guard a false sense of security.

Mirage was bridged to M.E.C.H.'s base. He turned invisible and slowly walked down a corridor hoping to find the cells. He found what must have been a surveillance room. On one screen, he saw Vampirella sitting at the back of a cell. He turned on the volume but kept it quiet so he wasn't caught. Although even if he was, they'd think it was something technical.

"So." She said standing back up again and moving towards the bars.  
"That's it!" He walked towards the cell and held out a knife. "I told you to stay quiet!"  
Vampirella just stared at the knife. "A knife? Really?"  
He opened the cell and walked towards Vampirella, holding out the knife, making Vampirella back away. As she got to the back of the cell and couldn't move any further, he lashed out at her, slicing her right optic. She grabbed his arm moving under it, grab the keys, and ran. He threw his knife and it cut her right arm, but she managed to escape the cell and lock him in it. Now all that was left was to find a way to escape without being seen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Using an actual historic quote, this came to me in the bath**

* * *

Mirage laughed. Trust Vampirella to do that.

Vampirella snuck out of the general cell area and was now nearing the exit. Mirage noticed this so went there himself. He, however, knew that their main room was right next to the exit- strange place to have your main room. He rushed to Vampirella's side and tapped her arm so she knew he was there.  
'Mirage?' She mouthed. He put his invisible arm around her. She smiled. The two snuck past the main room and eventually were outside. That's when Mirage noticed Vampirella's injuries.  
"Are you OK?"  
"Oh I'm fine. It was necessary."  
Mirage smiled. "You planned that?"  
"Well of course...I assume you saw all that?"  
He nodded. "Pretty impressive. I suppose being annoying can be a good thing sometimes."  
She playfully elbowed him. "Who are you calling annoying?!"  
Mirage laughed. "Come on, let's get back."

It was now night. Vampirella had already hugged just about everyone, and they made sure she was OK.  
She knocked on Knockout's door.  
"Oh hi."  
"Hey." Knockout noticed her optics were red and watery.  
"What's wrong?"  
She sighed, hating having to admit this to anyone. "You know how I was stabbed in the arm?"  
He nodded. "Does it hurt?"  
"Yeah."  
"Come here." He guided her to his berth. She sat down and rolled up her sleeve so he could take a proper look. Apparently the wound was deeper than she thought.

Perceptor looked towards Shockwave. "We never did get the pink feathers and super glue." Immediately hating himself for saying that.  
Shockwave smiled. "No, but don't tell Fire and Storm that." That was who they were planning the prank for.  
Perceptor nodded, awkwardly. "We should get some."  
"Let's."  
They decided that in the morning, they would go and get some.

Knockout bandaged Vampirella's arm to prevent infection, but no painkillers worked for her. They never did. He just pulled her closer, she leant on his shoulder. Knockout smiled, they didn't usually get time together.

"Aah!" Megatron covered his optics.  
"It's OK." Vampirella laughed. "We're done."  
"Perceptor needs you."  
"What? Why?" Knockout asked.  
"Shockwave has been injured."  
"Where is he?" Vampirella asked.  
"In that alley, they went for pink feathers and super glue."  
"Those feathers are dangerous." Vampirella said under her breath.

"I-I tried to find out what happened exactly...but that failed epically." Perceptor told the medics. Vampirella loved it now that Perceptor had turned away from the Oxford Dictionary and picked up the Vampirella Dictionary.  
Knockout put his servo on the scientist's shoulder. "It's OK. What's up?"  
"W-What? Nothing's up."  
Knockout turned to his girlfriend. "V can you-"  
"Consider it done." Vampirella started to repair Shockwave while Knockout and Perceptor went outside.  
"I can tell something's wrong. You can talk to us."  
Perceptor looked like he was going to cry. "It doesn't matter, it's not important."  
"Come on, I don't like seeing you upset. Please tell me."  
Perceptor sighed. "OK." Knockout noticed that his eyes -optics- were red so whatever it was must have really upset him. "I...I got a message from...you-know-who." He seriously did not want to say his name.  
Knockout was fighting the urge to say 'Voldemort?' but he knew exactly who his friend meant.  
"What did he say?"  
Perceptor showed the message.  
"Oh my...it's OK, you'll be fine. Hey, I know exactly what will take your mind off this for a while. Something we all need."  
"What's that?"

Shockwave had been fully repaired now. They had all been asked to go to their pool. Yes, pool. Although usually it was frozen and used as an ice rink for Vampirella.  
It was a heated pool by the way.  
"So what did you do?" Vampirella asked.  
"Find out." Knockout pushed her in.  
"Aah!" She screamed as she fell.  
"Well? What's it like?" Jetfire asked.  
"You tell me." She pulled Jetfire and Jetstorm in.  
They gasped at the sudden shock, but then recovered from it. "Nice."  
Everyone else jumped in. Even Loki.  
Vampirella turned into her secret 3rd mode that only her closest friend knew about. She then swam right down to the bottom, leaving the other to laugh.  
"No-offence-but-that-is-just-hilarious."  
"Someone take a picture." Mirage laughed before he was pulled under. Vampirella rose up back above the water.  
"Don't. Diss. The. Mermaid."  
Mirage swam back up and splashed Vampirella. "Meanie!"  
"Is there surveillance here?" Thor asked.  
"Nathan James looks like you." Vampirella said randomly.  
"Yes there's surveillance." Shockwave confirmed. "Wait...there's surveillance." He jumped out and ran to the communications room, followed by Vampirella.  
"You are not getting the tape!"  
"Oh I am totally getting the tape!"  
A few minuted later, Vampirella returned, slowly walking back to the pool.  
"He got the tape."  
Shockwave snuck up behind her and pushed her in.


End file.
